A Decision that led to love
by katofshadows69
Summary: Gaara and Hinata have to do something important but instead they go home and do other things if you get what I mean *wink wink* PLEASE DONT FLAME ME! my first fanfic and i wrote it really late at night so there will be lots of errors.please review


_A __ Decision that led to love_

He stood on the edge of the cliff alarmed at how far the ground below him was. He stood shaking with fear thinking about what could happen if the rope was too weak. I was watching him. _This is not like him,_ I thought. _He never panics about anything, especially not heights._ I started to really panic. He should be on his way back to the car now.

"Gaara can we go now? Please? It's really creepy and weird being here. Even more so because it's getting dark" I shouted to him. He started to slowly amble back towards the car. When he got back into the car he turned to me.

"Hinata I don't think I can go through with this" He said in a small, ashamed voice.

"Gaara you know we have to. They might kill us if we don't" I told him in as calm a voice as I could manage.

He looked so scared. I knew I had to make it ok somehow but I just didn't know how. I guess if I try to be calm it should help him see that everything will be ok in the end. As my mother used to say "_Everything will be ok in the end. If it's not ok, it's not yet the end". _

He started the car. We drove along the dark road in silence for about ten minutes and then he started to slow down. He still looked scared.

"Gaara what's wrong? Why are you slowing down?" I asked in a worried tone.

"I'm just scared because...well...if they kill you or you fall, I don't think I'd be able to go on without you. I would give anything to make it so you didn't have to do this. You are all I have and all I live for" He told me, looking deep into my eyes searching for any sign that I would agree and not go.

"Gaara-" My voice cracked and I burst into tears. "Niro how can I leave you to do this alone after you tell me that? I will do the jump I can't leave you to go alone. Not now." I told him tears still streaming down my face. He embraced me in his strong, slender arms from across his side of the car.

"Nisa...I...I love you" He said in a soft voice.

"I love you too Niro" I said, through my tears.

And with that said he drove all the way to our house. We went inside and walked to his room. He slowly walked to the side of his bed and pulled back the covers. Then he started to walk over to me. I saw a look in his eyes and I knew what was about to happen between us. I wanted it too. I've waited for it for so long.

He grabbed my hand and gently led me to the side of the bed where he had pulled back the covers. I reached up and softly touched his cheek. I pulled him closer to me and he returned the gesture by kissing me. It was gentle at first, but then something came over us and it got more and more passionate. He reached down and started to pull my dress up, briefly the kiss ended while he pulled the dress over my head, then he reached behind me and started to undo my bra. Before he got it I stopped him.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I don't know what came over me" he said, blushing a little.

"That's not why I stopped you" I said in a seductive voice

"Hu- oh. Well then if you must you must" he said catching on to my meaning.

I reached up and started to take his shirt off. I've always tried to picture what he looks like under it but I never could. Now I can. As I gazed at his slender, half-naked body, he again started to undo my bra. As he did that I undone his jeans and pulled them down.

"Well, well, well, Gaara, enjoying yourself?" I asked

"I sure am" he said in a strained voice.

He took my bra off and I reached for his underwear at the same time he reached for mine. Off they came. He was harder than I had expected.I grabbed his length and start to pump him as fast as I moaned my name very loudly. He then started to make his way down to my womanhood. I gasped as he stroked my wet heat and moaned as he insterted a digit into me. I moaned with every movement of his finger. He then inserted another digit inside of me and i moaned louder and stoped and hovered over me,holding himself up by his hands.

"Take me now Gaara" I whispered.

And with that our bodies became one. It was so good to feel Niro inside of me. With each thrust i could feel myself getting closer and closer to my Kami the pleasure was intense and the heat was overwhelming.

"GAAAARAAAA!"

"HIIIINAAATAA!"

We were panting after. He collapsed next me and I lay next to him. He grabbed me in his arms and held me close to him.

"I love you Hinata. You are my world" he said in a soft loving voice

"I love you too Gaara. I am nothing without you" I answered with all the love I had for him.

And with that said we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Authors note: so yeah this is my first EVER lemon and stuff so sorry if it sucks please R&R**


End file.
